


Bleeding Through

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Disturbing Themes, Drabble, F/M, Kidnapping, Mind Games, Missing Scene, Obsession, Psychological Horror, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seduction, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. His fascination for her knew no bounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Through

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 'Crisscross.'

His fascination for June Darby knew no bounds.

Silas, the leader of MECH, watched the woman as she walked out of the Jasper Hospital, finishing her shift, taking in every line of her form, letting himself fantasize.

How would it feel when June was writhing in his grip, begging him to stop and pleading for mercy?

Silas’s lips twisted into a feral grin at the thought. Oh, he wouldn't stop, though. Not until he retrieved information about the machines and her son’s involvement with them, and after he had fully sated himself.

His own pleasure would come from her pain. After all, she had to be punished for allowing that oaf of a son to keep secrets, to be just an innocent bystander.

June just wouldn't be allowed to get away with that.

She would be taught how to behave, how to be just what Silas intended her to be. A mindless vessel, nothing more, leverage for her son to hand over the machines to him, a body to take whenever it was wanted.

Mrs. Darby belonged to him, whether the mother realized that yet or not, Silas told himself.

Once her son and the machines he called friends were out of the way, June would be his, willingly or otherwise, in firm resolution and bleeding through.


End file.
